Falling For Ya
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: What if there was another girl involved in Wet Side Story? Follow the tales of a young surfer girl named Lumina who accidentally fell into the arms of Butchy, leader of The Rodents and The Surfers' sworn enemy. Rated M for adult situations and alchohol.


**A/N: Hello folks, and welcome to my first Teen Beach Movie fanfiction! Please be nice, because I'm not as 'in' to the fandom as most people, but TBM will forever be one of my favorites.**

**Oh! And could you guys give me some ideas on how to make this story better? Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Accidental Meeting

Lumina sighed, swirling around her soda.

Her friend Lela suddenly gasped.

"C'mon, it's almost time! C'mon, c'mon!" She breathed, pulling another Biker and Lumina by the hand backstage, where they began to get ready for their fun night.

Backstage, a couple other Bikers were getting ready as well.

Lela smiled at Lumina kindly.

"You look great!" She complimented.

Lumina smiled back, nervously. "Thanks, you too."

Lumina had a stunning red leather dress with a pink belt, ruffles along the top, and an ankle-length skirt with dark red diamonds and red high heels. Her makeup consisted of light red eyeshadow, red lips and pink blush. Her hair was like it always was, wavy and pulled back in a ponytail, a few curls having escaped the ponytail. She had a red headband with a rose on her left.

-Lumina's POV-

When at last we stepped up, people cheered for us, Biker or not, and Lela started to sing.

_"The day started ordinary, boys walking by," _She sang, trying out a couple moves.

The other girls scatted along.

_"It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy," _She sang.

_"Ooh, ooh," _The others sang along. I tried to focus, but it was hard when I was being watched like I was. To my horror, the one watching me was my sworn enemy, Butchy, leader of the biker gang The Rodents and Lela's older brother.

I mentally gulped. It was bad enough that he didn't approve of Lela hanging out with me! Imagine if...

I shook my head. No. It was better not to think about it for now.

_"I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile," _Lela smiled to the crowd, said crowd dancing with one another. Butchy and Tanner were the only ones not dancing.

_"It goes on for miles..." _I sang with Lela.

_"Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon," _Lela had a wistful look in her blue-green eyes.

_"Cause he was just too cool for school!" _I echoed.

"_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya," _We sang in a duet, the backup echoing us.

_"Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for ya," _Lela sang with a certain fondness in her tone, and all at once, I knew who she was really singing about.

Tanner. The hot brunette she'd been crushing on for the past month.

The backup scatted whilest I sang the next part.

_"Feels like I tumbled from another world, into your arms and It's so secure. Maybe I'll stumble, but I know for sure, head over heels I'm gonna be your girl," _I started to blush darker than my blush powder that was on my cheeks from the way Butchy was staring at me. I was well aware of the boner he was trying to hide, and I felt a surge of pride run through me. I, Lumina Roberts, was able to make Butchy Ross, leader of The Rodents, pop a boner right in the middle of a party! In front of the other Surfers, notheless!

Tanner had stopped leaning on a wall and was walking into the crowd, obviously headed for the stage. Right then and there, I got a sinking feeling, like something bad was going to happen.

From the stage I saw some guy...Brady, I think his name was, and another girl...I think I remember her as Mack, or McKenzie? Whatever, anyways, she pulled him aside and the two started to converse quietly, and I could tell that Mack was worried.

Just as she walked away from him, that feeling of dread came back when I saw her stumble into Tanner's arms, and he started to smile at her. I grew worried. I knew that look good, and I knew it well. It was the same look my parents always give each other every morning and night at the dining table. Love.

That's when Brady got a worried look on his face and right about then, Lela took a step forward and twirled suddenly, falling towards the floor.

"Whoa, whoa!" Brady exclaimed and caught her just in time. As I was about to go catch her myself, I tripped and squeaked in shock, having being caught bridal style by Butchy.

As we gazed into one another's eyes, I heard Lela keep singing.

"_And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya. Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you." _Lela touched Brady's nose and retracted her hand, and I stared with horror into Butchy's eyes.

My only thought was, _Well, at least Brady isn't a Surfer like Tanner. Butchy would wring his neck!_

Butchy wasn't looking like he was mad for catching me, though. He was looking confused.

"You okay?" He asked, his funny accent coming clear in his deep voice.

I gulped, blushed and nodded, looking away.

He grabbed my chin gently, forcing me to look at him once more, and slowly, we began to inch forward to one another, our eyes slowly closing, our lips getting closer, and closer...

...Until I suddenly jerked away, clearing my throat nervously.

"Um, well, th...thanks for catching me, I guess," I stammered. "I really should be more careful..."

He got the hint and gently lowered me back down onto my feet, and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, uh...Lumina, was it?" He asked.

My heart started to flutter unvoulentarily. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Lumina Roberts." I clarified.

"Okay, well um...You're welcome." He paused and looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

My heart skipped a beat and I began to swoon unexpectedly. Oh, how I wanted to thread my fingers through his soft-looking brown hair, and-

_Whoa there, girl!_

I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I thinking like this?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice him take my hand and kiss it like a true gentleman.

"The name's Butchy, if you didn't already know it." He spoke suddenly, gazing into my blue eyes, his own brown ones soft, yet held a certain hardness to them. I mentally sighed. Of course his eyes were hard towards me. I was a Surfer, for God's sake!

I was well aware of my face heating up.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "Your sister t-talks about you all the t-time,"

Okay, so maybe that was a lie. Actually, it was half a lie. I hung out with several surfer girls who swooned and sighed over him ALL THE TIME. Since Lela wasn't a Surfer, it was only half a lie, but I still felt a weight of guilt hang in my stomach.

Butchy's gaze darted here and there, avoiding mine. To that, I felt a bit of disappointment in my chest.

"So, um," I cleared my throat, getting his attention. "You wanna, you know, go hang out sometime?"

He sighed half-heartedly. "Okay, I guess. Where to?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we could hang out at Lela's PJ party on Sunday."

The beginnings of a smile ghosted on his soft, supple-looking lips. "Yeah, I'd like that. So, I'll see you then?"

I mentally winced at my thoughts. God, what was wrong with me?

I nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah. See you."

He nodded once and disappeared into the crowd, his hand leaving mine.

In the corner, I was able to see both Rascal's and Butchy's right hand man...what was his name again? Lugnut, I think? Well, they were in the corner, conversing quietly. I smiled with pride at how nicely they were getting along.

Seacat and Giggles were still dancing, Giggles's hips still swaying and shaking wildly like a tornado in Texas. Both were laughing at what the other had to say. I could see Struts gazing at them from her place at the booth, taking a big swig of her soda. I felt bad for her, even IF she is a Biker.

As I walked out of Big Momma's, I saw Butchy at his bike, gazing at the stars.

I smiled softly. So the big macho man was a big softie, after all!

I walked down to the beach, and as my toes hit the water, I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes.

I giggled as I felt the waves lick at my feet, and I twirled and danced in the moonlight, my heels long off.

"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya," I sang softly. "I know I shouldn't, but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya. Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you."

I suddenly found myself being lifted up, and I twirled in the air as someone turned in a circle.

As I was let down, I grabbed the person's hands (In which his, as I presumed, fingers were smooth, yet slightly calloused, like Butchy's fingers) I twirled and danced with them as I curled my fingers around the person's leather-

Wait a minute.

My eyes popped open and I met Butchy's embarrassed gaze. I smiled, tugged at his hand and continued our dancing until we danced all the way to a random boulder, and we both sat on it, gazing at the beautiful full moon.

His arm was wrapped around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck. I beamed at him, and snuggled into his broad, toned chest.

He cleared his throat, and I hummed in content.

"Tonight was nice," I sighed.

"Yup. Sure was."

I glanced at him shyly. "You're a pretty cool guy, Butchy. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you."

He looked down at me, the moonlight capturing every angle of his face perfectly.

Slowly, I leaned up, and he leaned down, and our lips sparked together in a sweet kiss.

As we pulled away, he smiled a small smile at me, and I smiled back.

All of a sudden, I heard Seacat's voice from Big Momma's and he was getting closer with Giggles!

I glanced toward him and frantically whispered, "We can't be seen or Seacat will explode! Can I see you later?"

He glanced toward Seacat and looked back to me. "Sure. I'll see you around?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and he quickly fled, being sure to keep out of Seacat and Giggles's line of vision. Luckily, both Surfers couldn't see our clothes or our hair color, or even the lining of our bodies. All they could see were our shadows.

"Hey, Lumina!" Seacat called, and I turned around to face him and Giggles.

"Yeah? What's up?" I called back.

Giggles, well, giggled. "You had a boy with you. Who was it?~"

I gulped. "Uh...uh, um..."

Seacat let a frown grace his face. "Giggles, c'mon. Lumina looks nervous. Let's not push it too far."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Seacat."

Seacat grinned at me. "But we still want to know what he was like."

I facepalmed.

Giggles laughed and draped her arm around Seacat's neck. "That's okay. You tell us when you're ready."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Giggles."

Giggles simply nodded, and smiled to Seacat.

"So...wanna warm up by the fire?"

"Yup."

And the two were off, talking and laughing all the way.

I sighed and shook my head, sneaking a glance in the direction Butchy had taken when he fled from Seacat and Giggles, and for once I contemplated trying to follow his path to figure out if he'd left or not.

I facepalmed.

"Stupid!" I hissed to myself. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

"I'm a fool to think that he might like me. A fool! I'm a Surfer and, well, he's a Biker. But we're from different sides, notheless! To think! A Biker falling for a Surfer? A Surfer falling for a Biker? Pfft! Pathetic."

Tears prickled my eyes and for once, I didn't want to be a Surfer. I wanted to be a Biker, so I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for Butchy anymore. We would be happy together, and all would be right with the world and-

Wait a second.

I clutched at my heart. Right with the world? As if.

What about those feelings I had earlier, when Tanner caught Mackenzie and Brady caught Lela...?My eyes widened.

No.

Oh, no.

Oh God, no.

All of a sudden, I realized that, somehow, things weren't meant to work out that way. Tanner was supposed to catch Lela and live happily ever after with each other, right? Or was that just a feeling?

Maybe...from another universe, like Brady and Mackenzie had been lamenting about before tonight (Hey, even I can spy!...Sometimes.), Tanner and Lela were destined to be together by some unknown force.

Suddenly, I felt a song coming on.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Not.**

**Tell me what you thought, and I'll see you next time!~**


End file.
